


Unforgettable

by poetdameron



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Between the present and flashbacks, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only cost one person to start a complete disaster, and from all people, it has to be Poe Dameron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> THIS was the first darkpilot thing I wrote, literally after I saw TFA for the first time during the opening night at what? Two/Three in the morning? Okay, so this is the thing I've been talking about for months, the one thing I didn't wanted to publish because it terrifies me how people takes it. Anyway, today I got in the "I don't give a fuck anymore" mood and decided to publish all my things and give it a try. So... Let's see how it goes.

**Unforgettable**

The day Master Skywalker announced their travel, Ben waited patiently for the end of the lesson and then asked for permission to go see his parents. Master Skywalker smiled at him and they walked together to the Solo’s in silence, peace between them was so common and familiar, it was difficult for someone to not notice they fraternal bond. Soon, Ben’s mother’s presence came into their bodies and the young boy run into the house, happy to see his parents before they left in a couple of days and Han approached him first, one hand on one of his young boy’s shoulders and the other on his face, like if he couldn’t believe this tall, slender and handsome teen was the little toddler who run laughing in the Millennium Falcon _just_ yesterday.

Ben smiled to his father and his hand went to the older man’s face too. “Hey, dad.”  
“It’s nice to see you, Ben. Your mother will be pleased.”

She always was and so was him, Ben smiled understanding it again. And when his mother appeared in his view, his heart raised for him to hug her. There was something about her presence, the calm and the lightness of her soul, always warm to his loneliness when he missed them during training, Ben just couldn’t let go of Leia. The woman kissed his cheek and looked down his entire body, making sure he was complete and just as perfect as she always saw him. Glad for their return, the princess welcomed her brother and they eat together that afternoon. Then, what he really wanted; he waved his hand to his father and uncle who stayed out the house talking and waiting for uncle Chewie, and then, Ben run to find Poe Dameron at the fly bay.

******

At first sight, he hasn’t noticed (which was something to be ashamed of, he realized, since he should be able to read people without even knowing who they are). But now, traveling all the way back to base, he knew the presence too damn well and his fingers tightened in his sit, his mind all a mess for a few seconds before he concentrated his heart on the memory of his grandfather’s spirit from that only time he approached the will power to see him smile at him and felt his hand on his shoulder, then everything went dark. This way, Kylo believed it, he could find him again and show his old Master how wrong he was all those years ago. Then, in a room out of his view, there lay an old friend of his past enemy self and the remained pieces of that kid shivered with excitement and nervousness, like every time he felt his strong soul come into the house of his parents.

 _“Can I go, uncle- Sorry. Master. Can I go say hi, Master Skywalker?”_  
“Go, don’t be late for your training today. You need to stop shaking so much while holding the saber.”  
“Yes, Master.”

Little Ben Solo, that fool. It seemed like a life time ago, a wrong life too. Kylo Ren put his fingers on his helmet, he was about to take it off when his Navigator announced their arrival and he didn’t hesitate to get out of the ship. The far he was, the better right now. He left the troopers take care of the prisoner, not without first make sure Phasma took on the problem with that one idiot buckethead who didn’t obey the order in the village, and he was sure the troopers could handle such an easy mind. The pilot was still young and a fool, he would talk with a couple of interventions and they could move on their actual mission, take care of the cause the Supreme Leader guide for them. Kylo just needed peace.

******

“Ben!” Poe found him first, which was embarrassing since Ben has been following his presence all the way from home to the fly bay. “ _Prince_ Ben, what are you doing here?”  
“Don’t call me that, jerk. You make it sound so superficial, a Jedi must renounce to those titles…”  
The pilot smiled, he was still learning like him and his uniform had got a new stamp since the last time they saw each other. “You will remind royalty to me, no matter what.”  
“Shut it, Dameron, the home planet of that title doesn’t even exist anymore; my mother is no longer a princess, so I’m not a prince. What is this?” Ben asked, his fingers just touching the new symbol on his friend’s uniform.  
“You like it? I’m now considered the bravest pilot on our class! How about that?”  
“You?” He looked at his dark eyes and smiled. “You are not brave, just stupid.”  
“That works here just fine!” He laughed.

It did. Ben smiled at him and the older boy followed his actions, then his eyes moved slowly to his lips and Ben punched him on the shoulder like before, making him laugh in content. They walked down the bay and out of there, there was always something to say between them and Ben liked to talk about his training and the hard work he does, there was so much pride in that kid, it made Poe feel proud of him too. The pilot remembered the day they met each other, Ben was just a baby and their parents were friends since before any of them were planned. Like her mother, he was a prince, a good pilot like his father, and a warrior like his uncle; there was so much in Ben, it was difficult to not be fascinated by him and Poe promised to protect the boy he considered a prince from a very young age, Leia always smiling every time he said that as kids.

The truth is, he was serious. All those times. Ben was his friend and the prince, _his_ prince. He would travel complete galaxies and beyond for him, he would die and kill for him, he would disappear and appear as he wished and maybe that’s why he was now here, in these fields, his mouth on the young padawan’s with his hands on his shoulders. Poe could feel Ben’s fingers on the stamps of his suit, then brushing his neck and finally, resting on his cheeks. Poe smiled down at him, knowing Ben would be taller than him, he already was starting to get taller and the idea of them sound funny again.

“When are you leaving, again?”  
“Um.” Said Ben, sitting in the grass under a mass of threes. “A couple of days, my uncle wants it to be as soon as possible. He says that we need to learn to control our feelings when we miss the people we love and our homes...” And he looked at Poe, the pilot smiled. “I’m going to miss you, that’s for sure.”  
“Aww, my prince. That’s sweet.”  
“Oh, shut up!” He bit back, damn he had to ruin it. “You just killed the moment. Remember that? Don’t kill the moment, Poe?”  
Poe smiled, sitting by his side, one finger touching Ben’s bottom lip. “I will miss you too, little prince.”

Silence, Ben’s heart felt tight and heavy. “Don’t call me that, Poe.” He answered in a murmur, his voice more like a ghost sound.  
And Poe looked serious. “You’ll be fine. I promise you that, my prince.”

**

“I didn’t knew we had the best pilot of the Resistance on board. Are you comfortable?”

“Not really.”

Poe Dameron looked at him with fierce eyes, those stars of his. He hadn’t change that much, even with the sides of his always so black hair starting to get greyer. Older, of course, but still a premature color. Little Ben was born when this man was already a two years old toddler, Dameron’s parents were always part of the rebellion and the kid was born in the middle of all that chaos and liars until he become one of them. It wasn’t truly a surprise that he would be General Organa’s best man, to be honest. Kylo remained silence when he spoke, his voice all cocky and his humor always with him, a mechanism that remind him of Han Solo and his throat felt dry, a bittersweet flavor on his moist lips he hadn’t noticed he has bitten maybe too much. Kylo wondered if taking off his helmet would make this easier, if Dameron’s old vows to always listen and protect the young boy he called a prince, whose body he owned now, would help take the information without more work but he stayed right there, listening to his mumbling before starting the same old strategy that was becoming so… _boring_.

“The resistance will not… be intimidated by you.”

 _Of_ _course_ _not_ , he smiled to himself. Poe was like that, unstoppable and loyal like a fucking pet. It was a shame his loyalty was with the wrong side, humor would be welcomed on this cold place. He hated to admit it, but a part of him wanted to try and convince this man to stay; that same part told him he would, he would if he _knew_. Poe was bleeding from one side of his face and mouth, hair a mess but his eyes stood still, he wasn’t talking any time soon with the usual procedure Hux and his troopers used. So, better work already; Kylo moved his hand near the man’s forehead and using the force, he started to navigate through memories and the pilot tried to protect himself putting layer after layer of other memories that didn’t matter. Bastard, he was well trained. The taller man made a note to himself of not subestimate the General, she knew how to prepare her men.

“Having problems there?” The humor again, Kylo lifted an eyebrow under his mask and pushed harder on the pilot’s mind, a scream escaped his mouth while his whole body started to reach his attacker’s body under the control of his hand and there, there he hesitated and let him go.

For the Force, this was unbelievable. Kylo looked at him in silence, Poe’s hard breathing making echo in the cold room and his head moved back, a chain popped from his shirt.

“Poe.” He couldn’t help say and the man opened his eyes with a lost expression, then looked at his attacker and realized his hand was working his way to his chest.  
“Hey…” Here comes the humor again, but his eyes shoot wide open in surprise when the man reached for the chain on his neck. “Don’t touch that! Don’t touch that!”  
_Bastard_. “Who give you this?”  
“Don’t touch it, you piece of shit! Don’t touch it!” The pilot was trying his best to reach him, his whole body jerked with desperation when Kylo tried to take it off and stole the crystal on his neck, so Poe bit him in an ultimate attempt of save the crystal. His teeth tried two times until he reached his fingers, biting hard so he would jerk off away and it _worked_. The taller man stood a couple of steps behind his previous stop and looked right into Dameron’s furious expression, fingers truly aching for his actions.

The rock shone from his neck and his helmet started to suffocate him, so he lifted a hand and Poe’s head was thrown back with a hard sound that echoed the whole room. He searched fiercely in the memories of this stubborn and ordinary man. That jewel did not belong to him and he couldn’t remember Ben Solo even showing him the crystal he has used to start working on his lightsaber. There it _is_ , he was internally transported to the image of _General Organa, dark bags under her eyes, looking tired but warmly at Poe Dameron. He was sad, seeing her like this was one of the worst thing his eyes had seen, and then she was opening her hand in front of him._

 _Poe blinked, a green crystal shone poorly over Leia’s hand. “It was Ben’s. For his lightsaber. Green, like Luke’s.”, she said and he tensed. “I want you to have it, Poe.”_  
“No, I—“, he started. He wanted it, he wanted to have another item to remember the young boy he loved so much. “I can’t. It belongs to you, princess.”  
She shook her head. “Please, take it, Poe. I’m sure he would have… I’m sure he would have liked it with you and not getting dusty at home. Take good care of it.”  
Poe took it still reluctant, eyebrows meeting in the middle of the bridge of his nose. “This… his Force?”  
And she nodded. “It has it. It may disappear at some point, the green too.”  
“Does that means..?” He was hoping and she looked at him with sad eyes.  
“No, Poe. He is dead.”

 _But the pilot knew better, he nodded anyway and say his thank you to then leave to his quarters, so he could cry Ben again and held the crystal near his chest._ Then, Kylo stepped far away from him, giving his back to the enemy in a poor attempt to calm down after seeing that woman and this man in that state, mourning the death of a still walking man. No, this wasn’t happening. From all people it has to be him, it has to be Poe the one to take the map to Skywalker and cause him so much trouble in so little time, he has always been a kriffing pain in the ass. T

The mask was killing him.

It hurt on his sides and it was also still suffocating him, he felt like needing the breather of the mask for the first time and he wondered if that was how it felt to be truly dying, that strange pulse on his back, cold and painful, going up his spine to his brain and exploding in hundreds of triggered moments of a past life. Maybe it meant something, to have this man in front of him right now, maybe it was a signal that he should change something, take another path? He shook his head, the man was starting to regain energy after the last strike of Ren’s power and the knight wondered what would be Dameron’s expression at the living face of the boy he thought dead so many years ago, would it change things for him?

Would he leave the resistance, then? Follow another way maybe. _His_.

“Kriffing sith hells…” The rebel murmured and Kylo moved his head to one side, trying to look better at his falling face. And when Poe looked up to him, his anger was beyond the light. It almost looked beautiful. “Stop taking _him_ away from me!” and with every word, his tone was harder, colder, angrier and stronger.

Brave.

And stupid, too.

It didn’t take him that much of a work to make him talk once he started playing with his brain. The memories of the two last days were still fresh and the adrenaline of keeping the secret guide him well inside his mind. The feeling of entering someone he, or Ben, knew so well was strange, almost funny. There were memories he also had, lost days with sun and rain, and planets he remembered from a lie that still called him from time to time. The last time Poe saw Ben, and the last time Ben saw his ship left the fly bay with his team disappearing in the blue sky. Now, he had passed out.

 _“Uncle Lu- Dammit, sorry. Master Skywalker, ca-“_  
“Yes, you can go say hi to Poe.” The man said, smiling at him. “And stop that, don’t let it block your feelings. Family is family.”  
“Family is first.” Ben finished, something his mother tried to teach him well. He liked that, but it felt wrong somehow. “I’m sorry, uncle. It’s just… is weird. The others calls you Master, and I don’t think it would be good if I call you uncle all the time. They will hate me.”  
“Why is that?”  
“Um.” Adults, for Force sake, they didn’t understand. “They’ll think I have it easier because you are my uncle.”  
“But they already know that!” He laughed, Ben moved his head at one side, just like Kylo did in the present, walking towards the prisoner _._  
“Yeah, but it will be a reminder.”

It was. All the damn time, it just went from worse to worse. The respect he achieved wasn’t for him, it was for his last name, for his parents and his uncle, even his grandparents thanks to the story his uncle told, thanks to the lie his uncle told them all. He stood in front of Dameron and his hand leaned towards his face. Kylo could took from his tortured mind not just the information for that map, but the location of the rebellion bases, were to find Han Solo, and the rest of the organization. Just a few inches more and he would know everything.

 _“Poe!” Ben said with a wide smile, he was almost twelve and about to leave with the rest of the padawans with Luke on a short trip at the other side of the planet. “Hey, Poe!”_  
“Little prince!” The pilot exclaimed, running towards him with his helmet at his side and his cocky smile brighter than ever. “Where you going? You need something, your highness?”  
“Don’t call me that, jerk. I swear I’ll shut your mouth with the force next time.”  
The older boy laughed. He was too damn cute, otherwise, Ben could have reach his shoulder and punch him there for being like that. “You can’t do that, your uncle will disapprove.”  
“Yeah, he won’t if he heard your bullshit.” The pilot smiled, putting a hand over Ben’s messy dark hair. “Stop that, stop that. I’m not a dog!”  
“Nah, you’re right. You are one handsome little prince, don’t you? What you need, my prince?” 

Asshole. Who say that to a kid? Who look that way to a kid without any merits but his name? Kylo used the force on him again, searching for the last bits of information he wanted and his mind reminded silent, running from the memories of Ben Solo when his heart started picking the way. _No_ , he said to himself, he didn’t want to see _that_ , he didn’t- _The old base and a mess. He could see everyone running towards the communications room and the pilots leaving their positions to listen to the news, rain covering every bit of road and graying the sky. Then, Dameron walking firm towards his X-Wing, little droid following him as fast as it could. Older and angry, his eyebrows too close from each other and his red lips a line._

 _“Poe!” It was Jessika Pava, his good friend. “Poe, where the kriff are you going? They need us inside!”_  
“I have no time for that!” He answered, his BB unit getting ready on the ship. “I have to go, Pava, you know that.”  
“Poe!” She finally reached him, both hands on his shoulders. “Stop, your place is here.”  
“My place is with my friend! I swore to protect him, to the same woman we follow here!”  
“And you are going to protect him from what? Himself _? To damn late, Poe. He made a decision, he was old enough for a babysitter, and he died for what he thought was right. Respect it, respect your friend’s decision! Come the kriff back inside,_ now _!”_  
And the older man put a finger right in front of her, his eyes hard on hers like never before. “You don’t give me orders, Pava. Leave me now.”  
“Poe.” She said, this time sweeter somehow. “I know it hurts. He was your friend. I know what Ben Solo meant to you… But it’s true. He’s gone.”  
“He is just a kid…” He almost cried, soaked wet in his orange suit, like if he wasn’t one mess of a kid too. “There must be a mistake, you know how rumors work and how this people is when it comes to these persons, they just want something to gossip about. Ben is out there, Jessika. We should be helping Skywalker and the rest of the kids, Ben is there with them and I need to go.”  
“Poe. You know it’s true. There is no one left. That… man killed them all.”

_He stopped right there, in front of the white stairs and the rain accompanied his grieve. The woman put a hand on his shoulder and BB-8 tried to give his master some comfort with its little noises, Poe just left his head against the stairs and closed his eyes. Kylo felt his agony, even in the old memory, how it still hurt him and how much he recurred to that same moment of his life every now and then. His back tensed, and Jessika tried to give him some strength when Poe opened his crystalline eyes._

_“Not my little prince…”  
“I’m so sorry, Poe. I’m very sorry.”_

And then, slowly, Kylo let go of Poe’s mind. He felt Ben Solo’s shadow leaning on his shoulders, his old feelings for this man coming to him like a menace and he walked towards the door now, ready to go and send his forces for that BB unit he remembered from Ben. It was going to be easy. But then, the man talked.

“Ben?” He mummed. If it wasn’t because of the echo in the room, Kylo wouldn’t be sure he said it. “Ben. Ben, I-… I know it’s you. It feels the same.”

It didn’t. Kylo keep walking without hesitation.

“No, you can’t be my little prince. Right? Monster…”

Kylo turn around quick, hand on the hair and on his direction. One minor touch and the man passed out for good this time. “Don’t call me that, jerk.”

The doors opened, letting him run from the past and this man. Hux and his troopers were there, waiting for the information.

“It’s in a droid. A BB unit.” He started, leaning into General Hux’s personal space. “I leave it to you.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
